Manusia Biasa
by Leeteukieee
Summary: Cinta segitiga diantara Naruto, Hinata, dan Kiba. Lagu: Yovie and The Nuno - Manusia Biasa. RnR please?


Songfic pertamaku.. Silakan dibaca!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: NaruHinaKiba

Genre: Romance

Story by: ParkSooRa-ArisaUzuNami/Leeteukieee

Warning: OOC, GAJE PUUOOL, AU.

Note: Sebagian besar, Naruto POV. Ada sedikit Hinata POV. Saya tidak nge-bashing chara lho.. Lalu ini tadinya ada di akun ParkSooRa-ArisaUzuNami, lalu saya pindah kesini. Karena akun lama saya itu, say a lupa passwordnya =.=" dan ffnya saya edit agar terlihat lebih bagus :D Jadi jangan anggap saya plagiat yaa.

**Manusia Biasa**

(NARUTO POV)

Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Umur 19 tahun. Saat ini aku sedang kencan sama pacar aku di taman. Namanya, Hyuuga Hinata. Lebih akrabnya Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, mau beli eskrim gak?" tanyaku.

"Boleh, Naruto-kun. Makasih ya." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum dengan manis. Membuat aku blushing.

"Sebentar ya." Kataku sambil beranjak dari kursi taman dan langsung ke stand eskrim.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Hinata-chan, sorry ya lama. Banyak yang beli sih!" kataku sambil menyodorkan eskrim _cone_ rasa _blueberry_kesukaan Hinata-chan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Naruto-kun. Makasih ya." kata Hinata sambil mengambil eskrim dariku.

**~masih ku ingat selalu**  
><strong>saat kau berjanji padaku<strong>  
><strong>takkan pernah ada cinta yang lainnya<strong>  
><strong>terasa begitu indah~<strong>

"Hey, dari tadi kulihat kamu asyik banget sms-an. Sama siapa sih?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ini, namanya, Kiba-kun." Kata Hinata sambil memperlihatkan foto wajah cowok yang kukenal. Tinggi, berambut coklat, mata hitam, tato berbentuk segitiga di pipinya, dan anjing kecil.. Kiba. Temen les basketku!

"Kiba? Oh. Dia siapanya kamu? Kenalan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kiba-kun sahabatku. Baru kenal 1 minggu yang lalu.. Aku kenalnya lewat _facebook._Kita jadi sahabatan karena saling suka sama anime _bleach_." Jawab Hinata sambil mengetik sms lagi.

"Oh." Tak kusangka..Kiba yang baru dikenal oleh Hinata 1 minggu yang lalu, sekarang sahabatan. Dulu aku sahabatan dengannya (Hinata) saja memerlukan waktu 1 bulan. Itu saja baru temanan. Tidak terlalu akrab..

**~tapi semua berbeda  
>saat kau kenali dirinya<br>sadarkah dirimu diriku terluka  
>saat kau sebut namanya~<strong>

"Oh tidak.."

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanyaku.

"Neji-niisan sudah menungguku sejak tadi. Dia menjemputku untuk makan malam di restoran bersama keluarga.." pinta Hinata sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Ya sudah. Aku antar kamu ke Neji ya." Kataku sambil beranjak berdiri juga.

"Iya. Arigatou, Naruto-kun."

Aku mengantarkan Hinata ke mobil Neji bermerk Lotus Exige s240 warna silver. Setelah itu, mereka pergi. Aku langsung menuju mobil Suzuki Jimmy sj410 punyaku. Dan aku langsung menyalakan mesin mobil dan melesat ke rumahku.

**~aku memang manusia biasa  
>yang tak sempurna dan kadang salah<br>namun di hatiku hanya satu  
>cinta untukmu luar biasa~<strong>

Beberapa hari kemudian.

"Masa sih?"

"_Iya. Beneran. Aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Nar!"_

Aku sedang telpon-telponan dengan Sakura, sahabatku. Dia teman les basketku dan juga teman 1 kelas.

"Beneran?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"_Iya! Aku lihat, Hinata sama Inuzuka-san sedang bermesraan di taman. Aku waktu itu lagi jalan-jalan di taman bareng Gaara-kun. Dan juga, mereka hampir ciuman tau!"_jelas Sakura.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya.. Kamu boong, Sakura-chan!" bentakku.

"_Naruto! Aku tau, kamu gak bisa nerima ini! Tapi, kalau kamu mau lihat buktinya, kamu bisa ke rumahku. Aku ngerekam mereka."_Kata Sakura.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan segera kesana. Jaa."

TUUT TUUT

Aku segera mengganti bajuku dengan baju hangat. Malam-malam seperti ini pasti sudah sangat dingin 'kan? Aku kebawah pamit sama kedua orangtuaku dan melesat ke rumah Sakura-chan dengan mobilku.

**~andaikan saja kau tahu  
>aku takkan mudah berubah<br>aku kan bertahan selalu bertahan  
>sampai waktu memanggilku~<strong>

SKIP TIME.

Keesokkan harinya, 12.45. Rumah Naruto.

Aku sedang mengelap mobilku yang terkena basah karena habis dicuci. Tiba-tiba saja, ada orang yang sudah ada di depan pagar rumahku.

"Hai, Naruto-kun!" sapa Hinata dengan ceria.

"Hai. Mau kemana rapi begitu?" Tanyaku. Penampilan Hinata hari ini rapi. Dia memakai _white tanks_, cardigan panjang berwarna lavender, rok _jeans_ hitam selutut, sepatu hak tinggi berwarna hitam, dan _clutch bag_ warna putih.

"Aku janji dengan Kiba-kun. Dia mengajakku ke Dunia Fantasi Konoha." Jawab Hinata dengan senyum yang mengembang. Sepertinya dia sangat senang dengan Kiba, bukan aku.

TIN TIN!

Mobil Audi r8 Spyder warna hitam metalik terparkir di depan pagar rumahku. Sepertinya aku kenal dengan mobil itu.. Itu.. Itu mobil Kiba! Tidak salah lagi itu mobil Kiba!

"Sudah ya, Naruto-kun. Kiba-kun sudah datang. Sampai ketemu besok!" kata Hinata sambil masuk ke mobilnya Kiba.

Terlihat Hinata dan Kiba berpelukan. Tak salah lagi mereka pacaran. Hinata selingkuh. Aku hanya bisa mengepalkan tanganku dan menunduk. Aku tetap sabar, sabar, dan sabar. Mobil Kiba sudah pergi dari tadi. Hinata tidak bilang 'daah', 'mau kubelikan oleh-oleh apa?', 'sampai jumpa', 'jaa'. Menengok pun tidak. Hinata.. Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?

**~aku memang manusia biasa  
>yang tak sempurna dan kadang salah<br>namun di hatiku hanya satu  
>cinta untukmu luar biasa~<strong>

Aku sekarang duduk di bangku taman yang sering aku dan Hinata dudukki. Ini juga bangku yang kupakai untuk 'menembak' Hinata. Lalu aku berjalan ke café yang sering kami datangi. Aku mengingat kembali masa lalu aku dan Hinata. Hey, aku ini belum putus dengan Hinata lho. Jangan salah paham dulu.

**~kemanakah dirimu yang dulu cinta aku  
>dimanakah dirimu yang selalu merindukanku~<strong>

Lusanya..

Aku sedang berjalan dengan Hinata-chan di taman yang sering kami kunjungi. Kami, ya mulai seperti biasa.. Suka bercandaan, ngobrol-ngobrol, dll. Tiba-tiba…

TIN! TIN!

Kami menoleh kebelakang mencari asal suara klakson mobil. Rupanya dia.. Kalian bisa tebak sendiri 'kan? Ya. Itu Kiba.

Hinata-chan tampak kesal melihat Kiba. Dia melihatku dengan tampang yang artinya.. Aku-kesal-ada-dia-tapi-kalau-aku-tidak-kesana-aku-bakal-di-marahi. Aku menjawabnya.

"Pergilah." Suruhku.

"Apa kamu yakin, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata tidak yakin.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa kok. Pergilah." Kataku sambil mendorong Hinata kearah mobil Kiba dan tersenyum kepadanya. Hinata langsung duduk di sebelah Kiba.

Tiba-tiba, datanglah 5 orang kearahku. Mereka menyeringai. Seperti ingin.. memukuliku? Langsung saja aku mengabaikan mereka dan pergi. Tapi tetap saja mereka mengikutiku. Aku mentap mereka dan..

BUGGH!

Akh! Sakit sekali. Aku mencoba melawan mereka tetapi tanganku sudah dipegang oleh mereka. Kusso!

Hinata tampak kepanikan. Tapi Kiba tersenyum puas melihat aku dihajari habis-habisan. Kiba langsung menjalankan mobilnya dengan kencang.

**~aku memang manusia biasa  
>yang tak sempurna dan kadang salah<br>namun di hatiku hanya satu  
>cinta untukmu luar biasa~<strong>

Keesokan harinya.. Bar, 21.45.

(HINATA POV)

Aku disuruh ke Konoha Bar oleh Kiba-kun. Aku masuk dan.. Apa yang kulihat? Kiba-kun mabuk-mabukkan dan sedang berciuman dengan seorang cewek. Hatiku seperti ditusuk oleh panah yang sangat tajam. Sakit sekali. Aku langsung pergi keluar dari bar itu dan menangis.

**~aku memang manusia biasa  
>yang tak sempurna dan kadang salah<br>namun di hatiku hanya satu  
>cinta untukmu luar biasa~<strong>

(masih HINATA POV)

Aku duduk sendirian di taman. Lebih tepatnya di bangku yang sering aku dudukki dengan Naruto-kun. Aku menangis, menangis, dan menangis. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Naruto-kun.. Kamu pasti sudah melupakaanku 'kan? Aku.. Aku sudah menyesal sudah pacaran dengan Kiba-kun. Kiba bodoh! Baka baka baka! Hikz..Hikz..

**~namun di hatiku hanya satu  
>cintauntukmu luar biasa<br>cintauntukmu luar biasa~**

PLOK.

Ada yang memegang pundakku..

"Hinata-chan."

Aku menengok kebelakang..

"Na..Naruto-kun?"

Naruto-kun menuju kedepanku. Dia berlutut di hadapanku dan menghapus sungai kecil yang sejak tadi mengalir di pipiku.

"Hey, kenapa kamu menangis?" Tanya Naruto-kun dengan senyum khasnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa k-kok.." kataku bohong.

"Jangan berbohong. Ada masalah dengan Kiba?" Tanya Naruto-kun lagi.

Air mataku mengalir lagi.

"Sudah kuduga.." Naruto-kun langsung memelukku dengan erat. Aku merindukan pelukan hangat Naruto-kun..

"Go-Gomenasai…" gumamku dengan suara yang sangat kecil. Hampir tidak terdengar.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto-kun.

"A-aku sudah melupakan Naruto-kun.. Aku lebih suka ke Kiba-kun.. Dan, pasti sekarang Naruto-kun tidak menginginkan aku lagi 'kan?" air mataku mengalir deras.

"Aku gak pernah mutusin kamu kok. Aku juga minta maaf. Aku gak bisa ngebahagiain kamu, gak seperti Kiba ngebahagiain kamu. Maaf."

"Ya.. Arigatou, Naruto-kun."

Naruto-kun memegang sedikit menunduk dan memegang daguku. Ia mencium bibirku dengan lembut.

**The End**


End file.
